Code Geass: Stone Version
by Player 19
Summary: What will happen if Lelouch and his sister are hybrids? What will happen if there's more to the power of Geass? (AU) Read this to find out how different it is! (bad at summaring)(might change the rating or genre as the story progresses)


**Prologue: History of Area Zero**

* * *

Before the conquest of the Holy Britannian Empire, there was the establishment of Area Zero. Before the establishment of Area Zero, there was the nation of Adriel. Before the discovery and birth of Adriel, there was the roaming tribe of Mara also known as the Second Race. Before the tribe of Mara, there were two clans of the Second Race.

The First Clan was called Jophiel which leads by those that shred the blood of the First Light One. They were called as the light elves by the western humans. The other clan was called Leviathan which leads by those that share the blood of the First Dark One. Like the Jophieli, the Leviathans were called as the Dark Elves by the western humans.

Before the two clans of the Second Race, there were two Founders. The First Light One (founder) was known Optimus; He who brings Justice/Hope/vision/trust/collaboration/integrity/courage/balance/order/peace/ and other world beneficial quantities. The Other Founder or known as the First Dark One is known as Zero; He who brings nothing/vengeance/power/cunningness/ and another mixed world beneficial and hinder quantities. Both were brothers at one point, but the existence of Humanity ripped them apart. Optimus believed in the potential good of Humanity, while Zero believed Humanity as a potential threat. This results in each other to fight each other and eventually turns into a blood feud that lasted till the birth of the Tribe of Mara.

* * *

The Second Race or, before they became Zeroes, Adrielites are mostly humanoid with a few differences in physical, emotional, and biological. Although, like the humans (somehow), there are two races of the Adrielites.

The Light Adrielites are descendants of the Jophiel clan and said to be direct descendants of Optimus and his wife Elita. In their namesake, their skins are much lighter than fair. Their eyes are always blue and their hair is either unnatural color or black hair. Unlike humans, they have barely noticeable pointy ears and wears clothing that barely shows any of their physical assets. They have a lifespan of 200-225 years long with superior immunity system, far better eyesight, hearing, smelling, and a higher level of intelligence. Despite these biological advantages, there are flaws such as having smaller stomachs and low fertility rates. They are highly capable of self control their emotions that caused them to be the majority of the Second Race.

The Dark Adrielites are descendants of the Leviathan clan and said to be direct descendants of Zero and his unknown wife. In their namesake, their skins are much darker than patch colors. Their eyes are always red and their hair is white hair. Unlike the Light Adrielite, they have very noticeable pointy ears and clothing that somewhat or reveals any of their physical assets. They have a lifespan of 125-175 years long. They have high fertility rates and normal stomach size that differ them from the Light Adrielites in a biological sense. They are shown to be sometimes incapable of controlling their emotions. Even though their numbers outnumber the Light Adrielites, they were considered to be the minority of the Second Race.

* * *

Between the fall of the Roman Empire and the Middle Ages, the Tribe of Mara took the continued acts of warfare as a sign to exodus from Europe to Asia where they lived in the port towns of China. They lived there for a generation and a half until one of the Marans discovered a new land that has no people or animals living there. From there, they buy ships to travel at least 40 days to headed to the new land.

When they reached this new land, they named it Adriel and renamed themselves as Adrielites. From that point, a government was in place as those who carry the direct bloodline of Optimus carries the title of Optimus; leader of the Free Adrielites while those who carry the direct bloodline of Zero carries the title of Zero; Champion and Protector of the Free Adrielites.

Safe from the Black Plague, their civilization has entered to new levels in terms of culture and developing.

* * *

Their culture seems to be a hybrid between the existing western and eastern cultures at that time frame. In the beginning, Adriel is one with Nature and Balance despite Adriel's beliefs in isolationism. Despite their self-isolation of the world, they process concepts on what the human race should act as a Race of Honor or 'Heavenly' virtues.

Their religion is almost similar to Christian and any other religion that involved with nature. They believed that there's a female deity that takes part in the creation and that before being born of the Earth that their real home is Heaven or Pandora in their native tongues. Before being born, the souls that wanted to live a life on Earth in ways they wanted to live by creating a book. This book will tell about the lives they'll live from start to finish. They believed in spiritual beings to watch over them; two soul guides (to make sure the person follow their life as written in their book of life), Token (animal guardian spirit), and a group of Ambers (Adrielite word and version for Angels).

As for their development as a nation, they have advanced as long that they don't dispute Nature too much. They used the ships that give them a home for trade to the known world.

In the military sense, they were considered to have command over the Asian Seas due to building ships specific for combat due to constant attempts to conquering them. Due to the limit of Production for War efforts, the military of Adriel has adopted tactics and strategies of a turtle. After failed attempts of conquering Adriel, it was believed to crack the shell of this defense-oriented military of Adriel was impossible.

* * *

When 54th Optimus came into power, the First Pacific War occurs as the Axis tried to convince Adriel to join them or force them to join them. During this war, the 54th Optimus was assassinated allowing his brother, the 55th Optimus come into power as Adriel was alone of dealing the Axis at the eastern side of the world. Their defense was nearly cracked until a 'savior' comes in and save them of being conquered. This savior was the Holy Britannian Empire and became allies to fight against the Axis.

By the end of this war, Adriel and the Empire became friends while the results of having their military weakened and change their ways (from Isolationism to Humanitarianism). The changing of their ways was proven to beneficial for a short time as they tried to help any other nations that were greatly affected by the war and helps them. They have some difficulties as their military were several weakened as the ships were spread far and wide of helping out nations from rebel elements and problems of their alliance between the three superpowers. One of their greatest achievement was healing Japan and established their government as Democracy nation of the Eastern side of the war.

* * *

During Charles Zi Britannia's reign, the 55th Optimus feared that his people may be the first to be enslaved to the Empire as the military was getting weaker and weaker from continued acts of humanitarianism and some conflicts between themselves and two of the Superpowers viewing Adriel as a vulnerability for conquest to the Holy Britannian Empire. One way to solve this is by presenting his daughter Marianne who carries the blood of both Founders of the Second Race to Charles Zi Britannia as one of his Empress.

This saved some time for Adriel as they constructed more warships with the addition of submarines, air force, and underwater outposts. With more warships surrounding Adriel with constant submarine patrols and outposts, Adriel is more prepared for defending their freedom and homeland for some time. When the grandchildren of the 55th Optimus were born with no sign to determine if the Holy Britannian Empire planned to attack Adriel, the Adrielites demand no more outposts due to the belief of hybrid children between Adriel and Britannia were a sign of the Empire as a peaceful nation and Optimus accepts it as the outposts were abandoned, but the submarine patrols and warship blockading their homeland remained for fear of a superpower invading.

It was after the death of the 55th Optimus' daughter and before the start of the Second Pacific War, that the Holy Britannian Empire betrays Adriel as they launched a fleet big enough to conquered the half of Northern Pacific Islands were sent to overpower Adriel. The results of this were devastated, with more than 75% of Adriel's military were too far from the homeland causing the defense shell around Adriel to shatter as the Britannian forces destroyed everything in their path to land.

Within six days, Adriel, after about seven centuries of being indomitable, had fallen as the Britannian forces planted their flag at the capital as some of their people were shipped to Britannian as slaves while the rest remained there in terror as Adriel renamed as Area Zero.

The remaining Adriel's military was wiped out in the next five days as they tried to free and restore Area Zero. During the four days, the navy and airforce of Adriel were annihilated while on the last day, warriors of Adriel make the last stand at the last free city of Adriel; Nola becomes a graveyard to remind the Adrielites that they belong to the Empire.

Officially, this wasn't the start of the Second Pacific War, but it was the start of the Second Pacific War as Japan prepared themselves for battle with the Britannians as the Holy Britannian Empire have conquered ten more nations and renamed them as Area 2-10 before focusing on Japan. Once again, even if another island nation is prepared to repel, the Britannians have subdued Japan with a new war invention; Knightmare frames.

* * *

**Author's note, I'm going to yell this in words and says, "THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER, I HAVE EVER WRITTEN EITHER THIS YEAR OR MY WHOLE LIFE!"**

**Deep Breathe! Now that was out of the way, when you read, this is what I meant Lelouch and his sister are hybrids because I wanted Lelouch to be more than just human physically. As you may know, that I have made this into story with Adrielites, but wanted to make them as different as the other Adreilites of another stories that have them. This chapter given the history of Area Zero or formerly known as Adriel as its origins to the 'end of nation.'**

**Although about if you're wondering about if these Adrielite have a lifespan that went far than our own that they have about 55 leaders. yes, It was my fault there because today my brain is tired and fresh out with the chapter 3 of Reborn of a Faction, so it accept the most dumbest yet logical of how many leaders they have. The Next chapter will have a short canon prologue and canon beginning. So see ya!**


End file.
